This invention relates to an electronic computer which executes desired computations and performs billing or the like simply by defining and introducing desired entries via an input unit such as a keyboard.
With a conventional office computer, a different program is drawn up for each kind of business process and executed for the purpose of performing its subject process. When a number of varied business processes should be executed, the corresponding number of programs is stored in a memory. Drawing up of those programs is time- and labor-consuming and demands an increased capacity of the memory.